There's a New Demon in Town
by fangsbrotherCLAW
Summary: 14 year-old Tsume is recruited by the Hokage. He has to leave his old life behind and start a new. But he has a secrect hidden behind his contacts.
1. Departure

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 1: Departure

It was a typical day for brothers Tsume and Nezumi. The two went out bought some breakfast, Tsume's treat since he lost their last sparring session, and the had started to spar again...

A kunai whizzed by Tsume's head. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON NO WEPONS!!"

"But little brother that would be boring."

"BORING I'LL SHOW YOU BORING!! TAKA DESCEND!"

"OH HELL NO YOUR BRINGING THAT BIRD INTO THE FIGHT!" Nezumi then threw three suriken at his younger brother, but they were easily dodged by Tsume, who then threw a kunai at Nezumi. But the knife missed by a long shot.

"Wow your aim really does suck."

"Oh yeah?" It was then that Nezumi felt a sharp pain in his back.

"You did not just do that."

"Yeah I did. Taka come," The black winged bird flew from behind Nezumi's back bringing a bloodiy kunai with him, "I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

"Shut up and heal me, you win."

"Now you know I can't heal you, I learned how to heal animals not humans."

As Tsume said this their youngest brother ran up to them, "Tsume, you someone sent you a message."

"Who?"

"I dunno, I'm not supposed to read other people's mail." He said this with a smile so large, that Tsume knew he had read it.

"Give it to me and go home."

"Fine. Jerk here." With that the youngest of the three ran off, mad at his brother for not letting him stay.

* * *

"So what should I do?" asked Tsume.

"I honestly think you should go, it's a great opportunity that you'll probably never be offered again." replied his older brother.

"But …"

"But, BUT nothing! The hokage asked you to move to the city and work for. She said that you were one the strongest shinobi she has found, and one of the best veterinarians. The Inuzuka clan even offered to let you live on their compound. What could stop you from going!"

"I can't just leave everyone, especially...her."

"Look. She'll understand, she cares for you too much to let you mess this up."

"But how can I tell her?"

"Tell her face to face, if I hear that you send her a messenger bird I will chase you down, break your legs and drag you back here!"

"JESUS I WAS ASKING FOR ADVICE! I DIDN'T NEED A THREAT!" With that Tsume stormed off.

'_Oh Kami, he must be really nervous. He never yells…never…_'

"WWWAAAIITTT!!"

"WHAT?! What else could you possibly have to say?"

"You forgot your contacts."

"Ya know I wish didn't need those damned things. Why can't people except me, for me?"

"Because people are idiots."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"See ya."

With that the angsty teen walked off to find his girlfriend.

* * *

"Look, Tsume this is going to be hard for both of us, but I can come visit and you might get missions that will send you through here and you can stop by." said Bara, Tsume's girlfriend for over a year, with a sad smile.

"Alright I promise to visit and I'll send messengers whenever I can."

"Goodbye."

"Oh don't say goodbye, just see you later." With that he used shunpo, he couldn't face her anymore, it was to hard. Now the only thing that was between him and his new life was a half a day journey to Konohagakure.

A/N

Wow that was gushier than expected oh well

The next chap should be less emotional

ANd the fight scene sucked but it wasn't supposed to be a huge thing, they'll get better


	2. Arrival

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Well Taka we made it, Konohagakure home of the Hokage."

Tsume and Taka had arrived at Konohagakure only moments ago to find their escort… not there. So he did what any fourteen-year-old would do he ignored the people at the gate and wondered through the village in search of the compound.

"Taka fly up and see if you can find any dogs."

As time passed Tsume searched aimlessly with no luck, he got bored. So he decided to pull some harmless pranks; stealing food, making some creative graffiti, stealing food, and stealing money from innocent bystanders. But all fun comes to an end, especially when you get caught and sent to the Hokage.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!?" asked a pissed off Tsunade.

Suddenly the fearless ninja was reverted to a four-year old, "I-I dunno, I guess I got bored…."

"LIKE HELL YOU GOT BORED, I'M GUNNA MAKE SURE THAT THE INUZAKAS GIVE YOU ALL THE CHORES POSSIBLE. YOU WON'T GET BORED FOR ALONG TIME!!"

It was then that Shizune came in with a reluctant Kiba in tow.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I forgot that he was coming today, I'll take him to the compound now." With that Kiba grabbed Tsume and dragged him to the Inuzuka Compound as quick as possible.

"Do you mind I was in the middle of something back there!"

"You ungrateful brat. I just saved your sorry ass!"

Luckily for Tsume Kiba's mother showed up just in time to hear her son beat down on their new guest. "Inuzuka Kiba. WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"B-but mom-" he was cut-off by a death glare from said mother, "OK, I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize to me, apologize to our guest."

Kiba followed his mother's order through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Kiba. You have no idea how much that means to me. Any the way my name is Tsume." Tsume was barely able to say this without cracking up laughing. Kiba was whipped, if Tsume's parents told him to do anything he could just blow them off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsume."

But then Kiba realized something that made he crack up. "Wait. Your name's Tsume, that's a girl's name."

"Actually Tsume is a name given to true warriors." Countered the hurt ninja.

"Oh, well that's disappointing. Oh welll I'll show you to our room."

Since Kiba led Tsume away from his mother he was able to speak freely. "Wait. Did you say our room, as in I have to deal with you day and night."

"Yeah that's right you get to be my roomy." As he said this a distressed woman was chased down the hall by a behemoth of a dog.

"Kiba call off your mutt. Now!"

"Jeez Hana I asked you to watch him for like five minutes and you couldn't handle it."

"Yeah well that's the last time I do you a favor."

Before Kiba could say anything Tsume took control, "Dog, halt." And Akamaru did, which completely confounded Kiba. Akamaru never listens to anyone but him.

"How did you do that." Asked an incredulous Kiba.

"I have a way with animals."

"Oh well that explains everything now doesn't it."

"I'm surprised, Hana is it," He continued talking not really caring if he was right or not, "If you are a vet you should have more control over an animal you grew up around."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!"

Kiba's mother could be faintly heard though the building, "Hana don't yell the pups are sleeping, thank you."

"Sorry mom."

"Anyway, I'm only saying that he listened to without even knowing my scent, yet you had him in a feral state, like it was a full moon or something."

"Kiba take our guest to your room, before I tear him to sheds." replied Hana in a sinister tone.

"You mean before you try to tear me to sheds." corrected the guest.

Luckily for Tsume Kiba shoved him into their room.

"Dude you need to be more careful, she will eat you alive" Warned the elder of the two.

"Whatever, hey do you mind if I open the window?" Before Kiba even started to answer Tsume made his way to the other side of the room and opened it up.

"Dude, what the hell! Why even ask if your just gunna do it anyway."

"Hmm oh I dunno. I guess I only asked because your older. But either way I was gunna open it," Tsume then looked out the window and shouted, "Taka descend."

The black bird then flew into the room and landed on Tsume's suitcase.

Kiba was incredulous, Tsume was a good two inches taller than him but he was older, "What? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen and I looked at your file while I was waiting for Tsunade to show up, so I already knew how old you are."

"Wait. YOU LOOKED AT MY FILE?"

"Oh come on. It's not like it was that interesting."

"WHAT. I AM SOOO INTERESTING YOU ARE LUCKY TO KNOW ME."

"Shhh Kiba the pups are sleeping, you wouldn't want to anger your mom, no would you?"

"You suck."

"G'night…roomy."

A/N

So how was that less depressing, I hope so. More characters in the next chap.


	3. Friends

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 3: Friends

"OOOOOOOIIIIIII! TSUME WAKE UP!!!!!!"

"Five more minutes nii-chan."

'_Did he just call me brother?' _"Hey I've only know ya for 12 hours and your already calling me nii-chan. Well isn't that just the cutest thing."

"Nezumi what are you talking-," the confused teen looked up at his brother and realized that he wasn't home and that wasn't his brother, "Oh shit never mind Kiba, I thought I was home."

"Sure you did oftouto."

'_I will kill you if you mention this to anyone.'_

"Holy crap what's up with your eyes?!"

Tsume immediately closed his eyes _'Shit where did I put my contacts?' _"No-nothing, have you seen my contacts?"

"What do mean nothing your eyes went from blue to red ?"

'_Great he saw so now I either kill him or tell him. I can't kill him that would be way to suspicious.' _"Look you can't tell anyone OK?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Good 'cause if you do I will kill you."

"OK I won't tell. Now what's up with your eyes."

"My father attempted to place a seal on me when I was born, but he messed up and injected my eyes with an insane amount of chakra. So now my eyes change color according to my mood and chakra level. Oh but that's not all my mother try to fix the seal by injecting me with a more feral chakra, animal chakra hence the obedience of most animals, but i have no clue why she thought that that would work."

"Wow that's quite a story."

"Yeah it is, so try to remember our terms."

"Yeah, yeah.. Come on I promised to show you off to all my friends at breakfast."

"Well then do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No, not really so come on get up, get dressed and put your contacts in."

'_Jeez he makes fun of me for calling him big brother but here he goes being so protective and in control. Whatever.' _

* * *

"What do you mean no birds allowed. You just let in that huge dog, but you don't have enough room for one little bird?!"

In all honesty Taka wasn't that small, his wingspan was at least four feet long, but Tsume had a plan.

'_Well if that rat bastard won't let a bird in how about my twin brother…'_

So Tsume muttered under his breathe, "Jūjin Bunshin no Jutsu," Taka then transformed into an exact replica of Tsume. Tsume then realized that he could have some fun with this, but first he had to give Taka his own set of contacts so no one could see their eyes.

"OI TSUME HURRY UP!"

"BACK OFF DOG BREATHE."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"WOW I KNEW YOU WERE OLDER THEN ME BUT NOW YOU CAN'T HEAR, SIXTEEN MUST BE THE NEW NINETY!"

"BRAT!"

"HEY COULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE. WE'RE TRYING TO EAT." said a severely pissed off customer. But Tsume was so riled up he wasn't gunna let that slide.

"UP YOUR'S!"

Now Kiba was worried Tsume was gunna start something big, "Look just sit down before you start something."

"Whatever, hey move down one Taka needs a seat."

"What I thought birds weren't allowed here?"

"They aren't, but twin brother's are."

"What…" It was then that Kiba looked up and saw two Tsumes. "Jūjin Bunshin?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Well now that we're all here-"

"You mean most of us, Axel's not." stated a teen around Kiba's age but he looked like he was asleep.

'_What's up with that ponytail, that's kinda gay, ever heard of a haircut?' _The moody Tsume was still brooding.

"You're right sorry, now that most of us are here I guess I can introduce everyone. The guy that corrected me and is probably the smartest one here is Shikamaru. To his right is Hinata, the nicest one here. Then the guy with the extremely long hair with eyes like Hinata is her cousin Neji. Next to him is Lee," then he muttered, "if he ever offers to work out with you refuse or you will greatly regret it," now he spoke at a regular voice flashing a smile at Lee, "Next to Lee is his girlfriend Ten Ten, the weapons specialist. On the other side of the table there's Sai, Naruto and his girlfriend Sakura."

"And I'm Tsume, Kiba told me your all his age, and as you can tell, I'm not, I'm fourteen. Oh and the guy next to me is Taka my pet bird, I cloned him to look like me so he could get in."

"Hey guys, I'M HEEEREE!!" screamed a tall blonde girl with a star tattoo on her left eye.

"HEY YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT STOLE MY NINJA TOOLS POUCH!!!"

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

"Kiiiiba where are we gooooing. This is sooo boring." whined Tsume.

'Shut up its not much father."

Then a tall blonde with a star tattoo by her eye ran right into Tsume and knocked on the ground. She turned around and shouted a quick sorry, and ran. Kiba picked up Tsume, and asked if he was alright.

"Of course I'm alright, but surprise surprise a blonde chick ran me over- HOLD ON, THAT BITCH!!!"

"WHAT what did she do?"

"She took my ninja tool pouch!"

"Wow, that's evil."

"Hey stupid. I don't have any money to replace them with."

"Wait you don't have any money, at all?"

"No, look just back off."

----------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

"Oh hey, thanks hey your stuff back."

'_Not even an apology. Kami what happens to people when they turn sixteen.'_

Kiba sensing Tsume's rising anger decided to break the silence. "Axel glad you could make it."

* * *

After a mostly uneventful dinner it was time to spilt the bill.

"Hey Kiba could you do me a favor and…" muttered a nervous Tsume.

'Hey don't worry I got, that's what brothers are for, right?"

"Thanks."

'_This kid is burning a hole in my pocket the size of Shikamaru's brain. But I guess it's not his fault. Lets see there's my split of the bill, his and Taka's, OK so I won't be buying anything expensive for a while but I'll manage. I just need a big mission.' _


	4. Scarred

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 4: Scarred

The night before….

"So Kiba at breakfast you pointed out all the couples…"

"And…."

"Well I noticed that you didn't say who your girlfriend is, and I know you can't be single."

"What's wrong with being single?"f

"Nothing, its just that I also noticed that you blushed when you were talking about Hinata…."

"So, I never said I was single."

"So you weren't gunna tell me about your girlfriend?"

"Shhhh no one knows, she's kinda shy about it. So no one knows about us. Got it?"

"Yeah, but that's so cute you and your secret loooover."

"SHUT UP!"

"Kiba, you shouldn't yell, the pups are sleeping. God I've been here for two days and I already know the rules. So my question is when will you?"

"Stuff it."

"Whaaaaatever."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Kiba I'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon, so don't mess up my stuff."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up, where are you going?"

"Hmm? Oh a mission from Tsunade, nothing big, see you."

The Afternoon

"Hey Hana I'm back."

"Well that was quick."

"It was just a delivery."

"Point taken, so what are you gunna do now?"

"I dunno, I guess I should make sure that Kiba didn't completely go threw my stuff."

"Good idea."

Tsume then proceeded to his to his room. Which caused him to be scarred… for life.

He shouted as he turned the door knob, "YO NII-CHAN IIIIII'M BAA- WHAT THE HELLL?!"

"TSUME GET OUT!!! NOW!!!"

"HOLY CHRIST DUDE!!! YOU COULD'VE HAVE WARNED ME OR LEFT A NOTE. ANYTHING!! GOD I- I'll be back in a few hours, that should give you enough time to hide all this from sight."

But before Tsume could leave he heard a shy little voice, "Aww Kiba-kun it's sooo cute, he calls you nii-chan."

"Just don't mention it to anyone. Kay?"

"OK."

"Now where were we…."

At Ichiraku Ramen

A tortured Tsume was at Ichiraku's being consoled by Naruto in his own special way.

"So you saw them…"

"Yeah."

"And they were…"

"Yeah. Look can we talk about something else, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know anything. I know what's up with Lee and spandex?"

"Now that's an insanely long story that basically boils down to Lee wanting to be exactly like his sensei."

"Shit, you mean there's two of him?!"

"Yeah there's two." remarked a hysterical Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" shouted an overly happy Axel.

"What's she so happy about?" whined Tsume.

"What's wrong with him?" inquired Axel.

Seeing as Tsume wasn't going to talk, Naruto felt obliged to lean over and tell Axel what had happened.

"OH MY GOD! No way he saw- that's too funny."

"Yeah and now I could use a few shots of sake."

"Haha you couldn't even take one." remarked Axel

"What makes you say that?"

"For one your so light that you would get drunk once you smelt it. And-"

"I would not!" interjected a pissed off Tsume.

"And second unless you have been drinking since the day you were born, your tolerance level would be at nothing."

"I'd be just fine."

"Look Tsume, trust Axel, she knows her alcohol." added Naruto.

"Naruto you brat." Naruto's last comment earned him a punch in the back of the head.

"Ow Axel what was that for?"

"For making me sound like an alcoholic!"

"Well thanks for the food but I gotta go. See ya." With that Tsume took off, praying that they wouldn't notice that he hadn't paid till he was safe at the compound.

* * *

"Knock knock, can I come in? Is everyone fully clothed?"

"Shut up! Don't let anyone here you say anything like that."

"Oh right it's all hush hush, and are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yes and yes."

"Thank god, I didn't mind Hinata but you your just nasty."

"YOU PERV!"

"Why are you so offended, it's not like she's your girlfriend."

"I'll hurt you runt."

"Wow your just like Hana. The correct phrase is: you'll try to hurt me."

"I-you-urgghhhh!! Good night!"

"Night nii-chan.'

A/N

So that was different

Plot twists coming up


	5. Letters and A Mission

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 5: Letters and A Mission

Two days later…

"…'Tsume I'm glad your making friends, and are really close to your roommate, but I miss you sooooo much, so don't you forget your promise. The next time you head this way stop by. Love Bara.' Ohh isn't that cute little Tsume has a girlfriend," just then Tsume stumbled into the room, "so that's who you were writing to yesterday."

………………………………Flashback………………………………

Tsume had been home alone all day. He told everyone that he was sick, but he couldn't have been healthier. So it goes without saying that when Kiba heard Tsume chatting up a storm with Taka he was surprised.

"Alright Taka, make sure she gets this. ASAP."

"Make sure who gets what runt."

"Taka go. Now. And that's none of your business dog breath."

"Whatever you say."

.………………………………End Flashback…………………………

"HANA I'LL KILL YOU FOR LETTING HIM READ THAT, AND YOU MADE ME STEP ON aKAMARU'S FOOD! THANKS A LOT! AND YOU, WHAT THE HELL! Why'd you read my mail? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, I'M AT LEAST TWO INCHES TALLER THAN YOU!"

"And I'm two years older. So your little in that respect." Then Kiba added slyly, "So how is your guys relationship?"

"Well I'll tell you what it is…"

"And it is…'

"Something that I'm not talking to you about!"

"Why not?"

"Oh shit what time is it?"

"Oh no don't change the subject."

"No seriously."

"Like Five-ish."

"Oh shit, we'll talk later, I gotta go."

'_WHAT THE HELL! I wasn't done talking to him!'_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama."

"It doesn't matter now look. Tsume, Neji, Axel, and Hinata you're going on a secret mission. You can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Understood," replied a stoic Neji

"Hai," answered Hinata

Axel only nodded.

"No." retorted Tsume.

"No? Are you denying this mission?!" replied an incredulous Tsunade.

Again Tsume responded, "No."

"Then what exactly are you saying Tsume?"

"You either make this mission public, let me tell whoever I want or I will deny the mission."

"Neji, Hinata, Axel your all dismissed," seeing their hesitation Tsunade added, "NOW!"

"Now that we are alone, why do you need these conditions?" continued Tsunade.

"Look at me. I may be a great fighter, I may be a great vet, but I'm still a kid. I'm not like the others. I'm not a killer and I never will. And don't even try to shelter me. I know that secret is code for s-rank which entails kill or be killed. Something I'll never do, which gives me one choice; be killed. And if I'm going to sacrifice myself then I want my friends and family to know how I died."

"Ts-Tsume, I had no idea. I'm sorry. But your… gifts are needed for this mission."

"You bitch. Just say it you think I'm a freak. Don't you? You know what, you don't have to answer that I already know, it's people like you that are poisoning this world."

'_I didn't want it to come to this,'_"Tsume I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity."

"Good night Tsume."

"Good night what ar-"

Before he could finish his thought Tsume found a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

"You suck."

"I'm really sorry Tsume," said a tear stricken Tsunade. She ordered Shizune to bring Tsume to Neji. If they asked why he was unconscious she would tell them that he had an anxiety attack and overdosed on the medication.

A/n

Sorry for shortness, but it would've been too long if i added the mission


	6. Forest Country

Lots of OCs

I don't own Naruto

This is my first story

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

YELLING

Read and review please

Chapter 6: Journey to Forest Country 

"Kiba shut the window it freezing out." Mumbled a sleepy Tsume.

"Hey guys Tsume's coming to." Said Axel, the shinobi in charge of carrying the passed out teen.

"Got it, well take a quick break, and let him get his bearings." Replied Neji, the team leader.

"Kiba are you ever gunna shut the win- OH HELL NO! What the heck. Were are we!?" demanded Tsume.

"We are on our way to Forest Country, you little druggie." Retorted Axel.

"What did you call me!"

"A druggie. As in someone who ODs on anxiety medicine."

"Wait is that what she told you? That I ODed on medicine? Son of a bitch, your precocious hokage stabbed me with a tranq."

"Wait, what did she do? Tsume you can't expect us to believe that." Interjected a shocked Neji.

"Well then screw you, all of you. Now that I'm here I have to comply to her wishes, but if we are gunna be a team, then your going to have to believe me. Taka come," it was then that the black hawk's presence was revealed, "take this to Nezumi immediately. Deliver it and come back, don't wait for a reply."

"Hey what do you think your doing punk?" shouted Axel.

"Sending a letter to my brother, if I die I want someone to know who killed me, your leader."

"If you go into a mission with a negative attitude, you will die," Replied Neji, "regardless you seem fine, lets go. Hinata will fill you in on the way."

As they headed out hot-headed and at each other's throats, jumping from tree-to-tree Hinata noticed that something was wrong with Tsume.

"Are you OK?" asked a worried Hinata.

"I'm fine," replied a pissed off Tsume, "You know what screw it, no I'm not alright. I have a pounding headache, and I can barely see."

"Alright, then slow down-don't stop though- and I'll give you a once over. Byakugan!"

What Hinata saw shocked her so much that she missed a step and fell to the ground. Tsume couldn't even tell that she had fallen, till she screamed, "HELP!"

Immediately Neji appeared by his cousin's side, "What's wrong?"

"It's Tsume, his eyes…"

"What, what about his eyes?!" demanded Neji.

"There's an immense amount of chakra circulating in them," stated Hinata, not letting her pain show through, "go check for yourself, but send Axel over here, please."

"OK, AXEL get over, swatch Hinata's back."

"Got it."

"Axel, I think I sprained my ankle, can you heal it before Neji sees, I don't want him to think that I can't do this." whispered Hinata.

"Sure, don't move."

Line break

"Are you happy now. You know my secret, I'm a freak. Deal with it or I'll deal with you." said Tsume his eyes blood red, showing his anger. The two Hyuuga's Byakugans revealed Tsume's eyes, so he didn't see any reason to keep wearing them, until they reached Forest Country.

"Whoa chill, no one thinks that you're a freak." replied Axel

"Yeah that's what everyone says, and they come to there senses and realize just what I am."

"Tsume listen to me, you're as normal as possible, you're a shinobi. We kill people and we can do things that other people only wish they can do, all of us are freaks, that's what makes us so normal. Now eat this, it'll soothe your headache which is probably causing the loss of your eye sight." As Axel said this she handed him some roots, covered in dirt, and his eyes changed to neutral brown.

"Whatever, this better not kill me." He downed the whole thing in one gigantic bite.

"Oh man, you are really going to regret that." said Axel as she burst out laughing when she saw Tsume's eyes change from grey to green . Overwhelmed with nausea Tsume made threw up the root that he just ate.

"Guess I forgot to say that it's one of the nastiest thing I've come across."

"You bitch, "said Tsume as he tried to calm his stomach down.

"Here, this is all that's left so take small bites, got it?"

"Yeah." After a half hour of trying to eat the root and failing, miserably, Tsume realized that his headache was gone.

"Hey, it worked."

"Did it? Wow I never saw that coming." said Axel.

"What?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah, I had no clue what it would do, just that it was reeeeally nasty."

"I can't believe you that's-that's-that's just sadistic." Tsume's eyes flaring red once again.

"Hey you guys ready yet?" asked Neji, who had been waiting that whole time, watching the two bicker.

"We are now that the baby took his medicine." replied Axel.

"Excuse me. I may be younger than you but I can kick your ass any day." interjected Tsume.

"Hey enough you two, do I have to remind you that we are on a mission? Hinata and Axel take the lead, I'll debrief Tsume, since Hinata never had the chance. Move out."

"So Neji what's the top secret mission?"

"We have to kill a bear." replied Neji.

"WHAT, I sent a death letter to my brother for a bear?!" exclaimed a furious Tsume.

"That's not all, the bear has a master, an earth-user and together the two make a lethal combo."

"How lethal?"

"…"

"Neji how lethal?"

"They wiped out a village in the country without breaking a sweat."

Tsume's eyes flashed a worried grey, "Neji, what village?"

"I'm so sorry Tsume."

Tsume's eyes now deep blue with sorrow, "No-you're lying you have to be. It can't I-it can't."

"I'm sorry but they left no survivors."

Tsume let out a scream, and took off going faster than anyone could have expected, as he passed Axel she saw his face covered in tears, his eyes were constantly changing from anger to sadness to hate to regret, over and over again. And she realized that he really wasn't a shinobi, he was just a kid who was good at what he did and just lost everything close to him.

In a few seconds he was out of sight.

And then… he was gone.


End file.
